Ovivor: Nova Scotia
|filminglocation=Kejimkujik National Park, Nova Scotia, Canada |seasonrun=8:34pm EST - 1:30pm EST |previousseason=''Transylvania'' |nextseason=''Ethiopia'' }} Ovivor: Nova Scotia is the third season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on February 21st, 2015. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki. It ended with Sterling Archer (EnTrey) defeating Niceboy3 (1dra7) in a close 3-2 jury vote. Nice was generally kind and good-natured to all of his castways, even going as far as voting for himself at times, while Archer was self-centered and egotistic. However, Archer was able to solidify strong bonds with only three people, the exact amount of votes he knew he needed to win. Even without any immunity wins, Archer's careful arrangement of the jury and people around him was enough to trump Nice's compassion. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). Production This season featured 12 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of six. The tribes for this season were (French-Canadian for "channel"), wearing purple buffs, and (Canadian for backwater, or a side-channel), sporting orange buffs. The two tribes then merged into the red , named by Sun, a reference to her history on The Island. For the first time in Ovivor history, the contestants were immediately prompted to vote out their weakest member upon starting the game. However, the person that they voted out was not actually out of the game, and was instead given the option to mutiny. Agatha took this opportunity. The roleplay was slated to take place on Saturday, February 21st, five months after the live reunion of Transylvania. It started at 8:34pm EST, and ended with a live reunion at 1:30am EST, lasting approximately five hours. On average, this meant that a person was voted off roughly every twenty-five minutes. Reception to the season was largely positive, with some people considering the cast better than the cast of Bali. The season received lots of acclaim from the fans due to the unique twists, unpredictable gameplay, efficient hosting, and some of the most memorable and entertaining content as well as castaways in Ovivor history. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols': There was a hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by looking in the correct coordinates of an idol map. There was also an extra idol in the post-merge camp. *'Battle of the Sexes': For the first time, the castaways are divided into tribes based on gender. *'First Impressions': Upon arrival, the two teams would vote for who they believed to be the weakest link. The person on each tribe that received the most votes was given the option to mutiny to the other tribe, or to stay on their original tribe that had just voted them potentially out of the game. *'Tribe Switch': For the first time in the Second Generation of Ovivor, the remaining castaways switched tribes during the tribal phase after just two eliminations. Contestants The Game Voting Table BATAMN received the most votes in the First Impressions twist, and was given the option to mutiny, which he did not take. Agatha received the most votes in the First Impressions twist, and was given the option to mutiny, which she took. Category:Seasons Category:Ovivor: Nova Scotia